crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Giafaito Kinshirei
Giafaito Kinshirei (ギアファイト禁止令) is the ninth episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on March 30, 2003. Synopsis Plot Ms. Funaki is entering the classroom when she sees the students watching Masaru and Hidetoshi playing Crush Gear on the floor. As the “battle” is about to begin, she stops Masaru and announces to the whole class that Gear Fighting is banned in the classroom, to the students’ disappointment. Masaru and his friends are talking about the Gear Fight ban as they walk across the street after school. They eventually have the idea of getting a Crush Gear for Ms. Funaki to win her back. The boys go to a toy shop to buy a new Gear, only to find out they have no money for it. Natsumi, on the other hand, goes back to school and peeks near the staffroom while Ms. Funaki is talking to her colleague inside. Meanwhile at Silver Max, Masaru and his friends beg Ginjirou to give a Crush Gear for their teacher. A young man is then seen standing at the front door and seems to know about Mach Justice when talking to them. Later, the young man shows his fondness to the Gear (to Masaru’s dismay) before realizing something is missing from his back pocket. While the man is searching for the missing thing, Ginjirou gives a pink-colored Gear to the children before they leave the shop. Back at the school, Natsumi is following Ms. Funaki from her back until the latter receives a phone call, in which Natsumi overhears her conversation. Then, Ms. Funaki sees Masaru and his friends calling her when she is walking towards the school gate. They start to bring her away from the school and goes to the park, where Masaru gives the pink Crush Gear to let her know it and the goodness of Gear Fighting. However as Ms. Funaki remembers what her colleague said, she has a change of heart and goes away from Masaru and others, stating that she is confiscating the pink Gear as well. Then, Natsumi goes to her friends and tells that love problems are the cause of the sudden change of their teacher (with the cutscene of Ms. Funaki and a man in a hat at a harbor). She decides to meet Ms. Funaki and asks the others to follow her. That evening at a cafe, Ms. Funaki is seen waiting for someone while Natsumi and others are looking at her from behind a hedge. As the former’s lover arrives, the boys recognize him as the young man at the Silver Max that afternoon and tell Natsumi about it. Seeing Ms. Funaki shedding tears when talking to the young man, Muto, Natsumi tells the reason to the others before the footage of him and their teacher in a traditional Japanese drama-like scene is shown. This angers Masaru and his friends, and the children confront the grown-ups as they are walking out. Masaru challenges Muto to a Gear battle for Ms. Funaki. Before the battle, Masaru’s friends remind him that Muto is a former Gear Fighting champion. During the battle between Mach Justice and Muto’s Gear, Geoscorpio Adulty, Ms. Funaki reasons with Natsumi to find out what makes Masaru and Muto to have a duel. It turns out that the real problem is Ms. Funaki is concerned about Muto’s love for Crush Gear, and not the love problem between them as Natsumi had thought. Masaru eventually defeats Muto after a rather intense Gear Fight. The next day at school, Masaru and Hidetoshi look tired after their duels with Muto the night before (the latter battles with Hidetoshi after Masaru could not keep with it, and even asks everyone to chant “Giafaito saikou!” (“Gear Fighting is the best!”) with him). When Ms. Funaki comes to the children and mentions about Gear Fighting, Masaru and his friends flee from the classroom in fear, leaving her puzzled. Trivia * The pink-colored Gear that Masaru and others give to Ms. Funaki is Tiger Flare from Crush Gear Turbo, although its name is not explicitly mentioned in this episode. * Nabeshin cameo: Nabeshin appears as one of the persons lining up outside the cafe. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes